


Remember You

by apollo1832



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 03x06, Fix-It, Kinda, M/M, One-Shot, Season 03, a bit - Freeform, idrk what this is but ENJOY, yes its that conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo1832/pseuds/apollo1832
Summary: basically That conversation from 03x06 starring Keith being a blushing awkward Mess





	Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so, I don't actually know where I was going with this, but needed to write something, SO this thing happened. i wrote this in like 20 minutes and haven't looked it over to see if it made sense but! ENJOY  
> and season 3 was amazing and i died from all the soft klance moments that i wrote this from beyond the grave

“Hey man. I just wanted to talk with you because-well, because I’ve been worrying about something,” Lance said walking into Keith’s room. Keith had no idea what Lance was worrying about, but knew it had to be serious if he was willing to talk to him.

“Must really be bothering you if you’re coming to talk to me,” Keith replied crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, you’re the leader now, right?”

“I guess,” he said, shrugging a bit. Honestly, he was still shocked that the Black Lion had responded to him in the first place, because the thing is he hadn’t _wanted_ to be the leader. He wasn’t good with people or feelings, and from what Shiro had told him, being a leader meant being in touch with the people under you’re command. But now? Now he found he _liked_ being the leader, and with Lance at his side, he thought he was actually starting to get the hang of it too.

“Well, I’ve been doing some math,” Lance said breaking Keith out of his thoughts, “With Shiro back, that makes six paladins, but there are only 5 lions, and if I’m right, that’s one paladin too many.”

“Solid math,” Keith deadpanned, still not knowing where Lance was going with this.

“Look, when Shiro takes over the Black Lion, you’re going to want your Red Lion back. If I get a lion, that means I’d have to take Blue from Allura, but she’s progressed a lot faster than any of us did. She might even be able to unlock powers we don’t even know of.”

Keith could feel his heart start to race, “That’s true.”

“So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside.”

Keith couldn’t believe what Lance was saying. _Step aside?_ Lance wasn’t one to just _give up_. Keith wanted to believe that Lance was just joking, or something. But he looked more closely at the Blue (Red?) Paladins face, and well, he looked terrible; like he hadn’t slept in weeks, the bags under his eyes more pronounced than usual.

“What are you talking about?” Keith finally asked. Because seriously? What. The. Hell.

“This isn’t a participation game. This is war. And you want your best soldiers on the front lines.”

Lance was serious, Keith could see that. Lance honestly thought this was the best thing to do, and Keith knew that Lance had been struggling with his place on the team, and knew it didn’t help when he was being reminded time and time again that he wasn’t the smartest, or the strongest, but Keith couldn’t imagine being a part of a Voltron _without_ Lance. Keith knew no matter what he said, Lance probably wouldn’t believe it in the long run, that it would only be a small bandage on a gaping wound.

So, he said something he hadn’t been planning on _ever_ admitting, especially to Lance. Keith took a moment to prepare himself while Lance looked at him expectedly.

“I lied, before,” Keith finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Lance looked confused, obviously thrown by the turn from the previous conversation, “About what?”

Keith looked just to the left of Lance, knowing he couldn’t look Lance in the face,

“When we rescued Shiro from the Garrison hospital,” Keith paused for a second before continuing, “When I said I didn’t remember you, well, I lied.”

Keith saw Lance’s jaw drop from the corner of his eye and then Lance said, voice strangled a bit, “Yo-you lied.”

Keith dragged his hands over his face, not really believing he was finally admitting this, but admitting it none the less.

“Well, yeah. I mean-of _course_ I remembered you,” Keith said, finally looking Lance in the face. Lance looked, well dumbfounded, like he couldn’t believe what Keith was saying.

“We were paired up in Ms. Anderson’s class, remember?”

“ _OF COURSE I REMEMBER_!” Lance shouted a bit, looking like he lost control of his arms a bit as they waved around, “I didn’t THINK YOU DID THOUGH!”

Keith huffed out a small laugh, because at least Lance didn’t look resigned and sad now. Now he just looked a bit angry, and had a look in his eye that Keith couldn’t really place.

 “It was right after Shiro had been declared dead by the Garrison, about a month before I officially got expelled. At the time, I was well, I wasn’t really dealing with it all that well. At first I couldn’t really feel anything, like everything in me had kind of shut off?”

Keith finally looked Lance in the eye willing him to understand, “The only time I felt _something_ was when you were arguing with me every time we had to discuss what we were learning in class that day. And as fucking cheesy as if sounds, it made me feel _alive_.”

Keith saw Lance open and close his mouth, as if trying-and failing-to reply. Before Lance could gain his bearings, Keith continued.

“Look, what I’m really trying to say, is-well. You understand us, all of us on the castle. Hunk is the nice smart guy, but _you_. You understand us and aren’t afraid to call us out when we step outta line. I honestly wouldn’t have been able to pilot Black without you right there as my right hand in Red. If it had been anyone else, we probably wouldn’t have survived the past few weeks.”

Keith took a step closer and placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance’s face looked a bit red, but it was hard to tell in the fluorescent light of the room, so Keith just ignored it.

“So, stop worrying about who flies what and just focus on your missions. Things will work themselves out.”

With that, Keith took his hand off Lance and put his hands to his side.

Looking and sounding more like himself, Lance said turning to leave, “Well, I want to say thanks, and that my whole life up until this point as been a giant lie, so you know, _thanks_ for that.”

Keith smiled softly at Lance, happy that even if this hadn’t been exactly the comfort that Lance was looking for, that at least his friend was sounding better than he had when he first knocked on his door.

Just as Lance was walking out the door Keith called out, “And, Lance...leave the math to Pidge.”

Lance looked back at Keith with a smile on his face, and as the door closed Keith felt his stomach swoop and face flush, and decided that he wanted to see Lance smile like that all the time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i also have this headcanon that keith was super aware of lance at the garrison because he had a big ol' crush on him, (lance also had a crush on him at the garrison lets be honest), but keith couldn't just go up to him, so he tried to show off in the simulator and stuff and it kinda backfired because then lance tried to get his attention by coming up with this rivalry stuff and it was just. a Mess.  
> (also headcanon that's not important to this, but i love: the reason why everyone thinks Lance is dumb is because english isn't his first language so it took him longer to understand all the techno science babble because it was all written and taught in english, and he had to take the time to try and translate it into spanish before he could actually understand what they were trying to say)


End file.
